As technology advances, there is a desire to integrate power amplifier (PA) and switch to form system-on-chip product for radio frequency (RF) front end applications. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) process is a good platform for Switch products. Power amplifier devices, such as High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT) or Hetero-junction Bipolar Transistor (HBT) devices plugged into SOI CMOS process to form PA and Switch system-on-chip product yield a number of advantages. Nevertheless, it is difficult to integrate these devices into SOI Silicon (Si) CMOS processes since HEMT or HBT devices use group III-V compound material, such as AlGaN and GaN. Conventional bulk Si CMOS process has limitations to integrate these devices due to difficulty in achieving good isolation between the devices at high frequency signals.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a reliable, high performing, simplified and cost effective solution for integrating these devices in the same integrated circuit (IC).